We are the Winchester
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Avant de vouloir s'en aller, Henry écrit une lettre à Sam et Dean pour leur dire ce qu'il ressent et leur témoignera sa fierté. Ils sont trois Winchester, après tout.


**Bonsoir! Après un petit temps à hésiter, voici mon premier OS sur Henry Winchester et ses petits-fils que nous connaissons tous (non, pas Dupont et Dupond voyons!) Ca se passe après l'épisode 8x12, mais pas de spoilers en fait.**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi!**

**Appréciez et n'hésitez pas à commenter (Abbadon vous surveille :p )**

* * *

« Bonjour, Sam, Dean.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des lettres, surtout à mes petits fils que je ne connais que depuis quelques heures, mais je tenais à m'excuser. Je tenais à ce que vous m'excusiez pour ce que j'ai fais et ce que je vais faire, ça dépend du point de vue. Avant de retourner dans mon temps, j'aimerais vous faire part de ce qui m'anime. Je sais que vous allez vite savoir où je suis, et j'aimerais rester auprès de vous pour voir votre évolution, mais le devoir m'en empêche. Je dois réparer mes erreurs.

Mais avant, il faut que vous sachiez, mes petits-fils, que je suis fier de vous. Je vous ai observé, et malgré vos méthodes et vos caractères de singes primates en tant que chasseurs, j'ai réussi à vous trouver les qualités qui m'ont été enseignées. Vous auriez fait de bons Hommes de Lettres, car c'était votre héritage. Vous avez les traits de votre père, vous savez ? Je me souviens de quand il était encore un enfant. Je ne l'ai vu qu'ainsi, en petit être encore innocent, mais je l'imagine très bien en adulte, la carrure droite et puissante, la voix grave, prêt à tout pour protéger sa famille. J'ai lu son journal, théoriquement le mien, et j'ai été choqué par sa froideur et son indifférence face à la mort.

J'imagine que c'est moi le responsable de ceci, alors je tiens à vous demander pardon, Sam, Dean, veuillez pardonner mes erreurs. Je pensais trop à l'enseignement des Hommes de Lettres pour me concentrer sur mon fils, sur son futur, sur vous. Mais j'ai une chance de tout changer désormais. Je vais revenir une heure avant qu'Abbadon n'entre, et je me préparerais à la tuer définitivement. Je risque de tuer mon amie aussi. Josie était une personne bien, vous savez ? Elle venait garder John parfois. Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps ce chevalier de l'Enfer la possède. Mais pour sauver John de son destin, je suis prêt à la sacrifier et à me sacrifier. Il est probable d'ailleurs qu'aucun de nous trois ne survive. Josie, Abbadon, moi, nous mourrons sans doute ensemble.

Mais avant de disparaitre et de m'effacer de vos esprits, je tiens à vous dire une dernière chose.

Sam, tu es le plus calme des deux frères. Je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir cherché à me défendre du point de vue difficile de ton frère, mais il a raison sur certains points. Ma priorité aurait dû être ma famille. Cher jeune Sam, je te remercie de garder l'esprit lucide. Tu aurais fait un Homme de Lettres parfait, tu réfléchis et tu es dévoué aux recherches. J'ai bien compris que tu ferais tout pour Dean, mais que ce que tu voulais avant tout, c'était retrouver un monde normal. Tu aurais dû recevoir l'héritage des Hommes de Lettres, le monde de la chasse n'est sans doute pas fait pour toi, n'y vois aucun préjudice là-dessus, mais je constate que tu préfères les livres aux armes.

Dean, cher Dean, tu es le plus exaspérant des deux, mais ça a un bon côté. Et tu es aussi le plus combattif et bagarreur des deux, comme ton père. J'aimerais que tu saches à quel point tu ressembles à John. Il était vif, même petit, je retrouve parfois ses expressions et jeux quand je te vois. Ca n'a duré que quelques heures, et j'ai éprouvé de la peine à savoir que mon petit garçon était devenu un stupide macaque humain, et j'ai eu peur que tu ne deviennes comme lui, mais toi tu t'accroches. Je sais que Sam est tout ce qui compte pour toi, et que la famille c'est la chose la plus importante, alors continue d'y croire.

Sachez ensuite tous les deux que j'ai apprécié ces moments avec vous, si courts ont-ils pu être, et que je me sacrifierais pour que vous puissiez avoir un avenir que vous méritez. Vous méritez d'avoir des parents attentionnés, d'avoir des grands-parents qui vous gâteraient, de ne jamais connaitre le monde tel qu'il est vraiment, un monde affreux rempli de créatures dangereuses.

Je vais réparer toutes mes erreurs, et je serais avec mon fils, et une part de moi sera avec vous. Abbadon ne vous ennuiera plus et vous pourrez reprendre le cours de votre vie en oubliant tout ce qui s'est passé. Je veillerais à ce que votre avenir soit le plus beau possible. Sam, Dean, vous êtes bien mes petits-fils, vous êtes des Winchester et je suis sincèrement fier de vous-même si vous êtes souvent trop butés pour parler d'abord et attaquer ensuite, mais vous êtes des chasseurs...

Henry Winchester, votre grand-père qui ne vous oubliera jamais. »


End file.
